


Learn to Love Your Wood

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, wow," Tommy says, hesitating on the edge of Adam's veranda before stepping down into the grass. "Dude, Home Depot barfed in your back garden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Love Your Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/gifts).



"Shit, wow," Tommy says, hesitating on the edge of Adam's veranda before stepping down into the grass. "Dude, Home Depot barfed in your back garden."

A lone, freckled island amidst a sea of fresh clean wood, hammers and nails and screws and bolts, Adam throws up his hands. "Oh thank god. Save me."

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Tommy casually saunters into the mess, tilts his head to peer down at the how-to spread out over Adam's lap. "A rocking horse? Really?"

"I thought it would be cool," Adam says, falling back into the grass at Tommy's feet. In a tee shirt and jeans, bare feet tucked into leopard-print Birkenstocks, sun on his face, he's kinda stupidly gorgeous. And fucking adorable with his nose all scrunched up. "Riff's going to be twenty by the time I get this thing together."

"Awful lot of wood," Tommy says, glancing around. "You building him the Trojan version or what?"

Adam flings an arm over his eyes and groans dramatically. "I couldn't leave your favourite chunky baby out, and then if I make one for Bea..."

"Right," Tommy says. He nudges Adam's shoulder with his toes. "Better get to it, Glamfather. You got a cavalry to build."

Like he's about to tumble over the edge of a cliff, Adam latches onto Tommy's ankle. "You have to help me."

"Oh hell no."

"Please," Adam says, rolling over onto his belly. "Please, Tommy Joe. I can't build five rocking horses on my own."

"Shoulda thought of that before you bought up half a lumber yard."

" _Please_ ," Adam moans, grabbing onto Tommy's foot with both hands when Tommy starts to back away. With a grunt, Tommy tries to jerk his leg out of Adam's grip and almost ends up sprawled on his ass in the grass. "I'll blow you."

"Blow me anyway," Tommy grunts, planting his other foot more solidly. He tries dragging his leg free again only to end up hauling Adam a couple inches across the grass like a giant clingy sloth. "Dude, leggo."

"No. Not until you promise to help."

Giving up on getting free, Tommy crouches down balanced on the balls of his feet. "Like I know the first fucking thing about building shit."

"I've got instructions," Adam whines. "Tab A, slot B. Easy."

Tommy's pretty sure he's seen that one on the internet before. "You sure those are the right instructions?"

When Adam's pouty frown flips over to a grin, Tommy almost hits dirt for the second time. You'd think a guy would get used to that shit, but no. Like a ton of bricks every fucking time. "Positive," Adam says, crawling up to hands and knees. "It's very clear on how to properly care for your wood."

"No shit?" Tommy's not really paying attention to the whole rocking horse thing anymore. When he'd gotten Adam's text, he'd figured total booty call. They were supposed to get together tonight to hang out, cook some fancy dinner in Adam's fancier kitchen, but it wouldn't have been the first time one of them got impatient. And Adam in the bright afternoon sunlight, face clean and hair falling soft over his forehead, is a damn good reason to get impatient.

"Raw wood," Adam says, spark of mischief in his voice and his eyes, "needs to be gently oiled periodically."

"You are so making that shit up."

"Nuh uh, Tommy Joe. It's right there in that pamphlet."

Suspicious, Tommy lists sideways to get a look at the paper crumpled on the grass. Way too late he figures out Adam's game, and by then he's flat on his back with Adam looming over him grinning wider than the fucking Cheshire Cat. "Still not helpin'," he says, watching Adam slide down, down, all the way so that smile is right above Tommy's dick.

"I'll help you take care of your wood, and then you help me take care of mine," Adam says diplomatically.

"Don't got no wood."

Adam looks pointedly down to where Tommy's cock is showing an unhelpful interest. "You sure?"

"Yep, totally." When Adam nuzzles playfully at his crotch, he keeps his voice even, says, "Nope. No wood there."

"I don't think I believe you." Settling back on his haunches, Adam tugs at Tommy's belt, flicks open his jeans. The steady flow of blood in his veins pauses, starts sauntering slowly south. "Kinda looks like you've been neglecting it, if you ask me."

"Jesus," Tommy says, mostly a laugh. Adam's about to get hands all over his dick and that always makes Tommy's lungs squeeze tight, his pulse stutter. "You are so fucking corny."

Adam smiles, totally unrepentant, and palms Tommy's dick through his jeans. Like his blood cells have hit the fucking Autobahn, they crank it up to sixty, past it, car-crash lust nailing him right in the balls. He'd been doing so good, too. Made it a whole ten minutes in Adam's orbit without jumping his sexy-ass bones.

"You've got _something_ in there," Adam drawls, thumb and forefinger fit to the curve of Tommy's dick, working it slowly out of the crook of his thigh to rest flat against his belly, still trapped in his shorts. Expecting this teasing thing to go on for awhile, Tommy's not ready for a nail to scratch lightly across his slit, come back and do it again. He bucks up into it, wanting some pressure to go with the sting, and it's so totally not his fault that his knee nearly clocks Adam in the chin.

Adam's eyebrow wings up. "You need a hand, Tommy Joe?" he asks, flattening his palm to Tommy's cock again, rubbing lazily.

"You need a diagram?" Tommy grits back, thinking maybe they should move this inside, or at least up out of the grass, before Adam swoops down, starts sucking on his cockhead through clingy cotton. Then he's just thinking a jumble of _hot, wet, fuck yeah_ as Adam mouths down the shaft, licks and sucks and does all these fucking stupidly amazing things that get Tommy's toes cramping in his boots.

"So," Adam drawls, stopping cold, and Tommy whines, "What the fuck," not even listening as Adam goes on, "About the rocking horses."

"No talking," Tommy says, grabbing onto the back of Adam's neck to try hauling him back down. "Cocksucking."

"Promise to help?"

"Extortion!"

"Bribery," Adam corrects happily. He nuzzles at Tommy's dick again, gorgeous freckled face right in there, breaths slow and warm. "I'll suck you so good, baby. You love my mouth, love watching me take that pretty cock all the way down my throat."

Tommy grunts, "Fuck," low and rough as his cock jerks, fresh precome soaking into his shorts along with Adam's spit. Adam never does the dirty talk thing. Not deliberately. All kinds of shit comes flying out of his mouth when he's really into it, dirty filthy awesome, but by then it's always choppy and breathless, riding the edge of him coming.

"Maybe I'll let you fuck it a little," Adam says, tip of his tongue startlingly pink against Tommy's black shorts, teasing as he traces the ridge of Tommy's cock with it. "Maybe I want you to fuck me like that."

Tommy's hand fists so tight in Adam's hair knuckles crack. "Jesusfuck, okay! Fuck, you win, sadistic fucker."

Crazy electric jolts raze Tommy's nerves when Adam sucks a quick kiss to his slit. "Ask me nicely."

Begging is not cool. Begging is so not on the menu here. Tommy Joe does not fucking beg.

Coming back in for a longer, slower kiss, Adam adds a press of tongue, a happy little noise like he could do this all fucking day, like he wouldn't mind at all being out here when the sun sets with his mouth still on Tommy's cock driving him insane, like it sounds like the best time ever.

"Please put my dick in your filthy fucking amazing mouth," comes tumbling out of Tommy in a broken whine. He grasps desperately at Adam's hair, caught between a moan of relief and one of pure fucking torture when Adam keeps playing with him with his fucking shorts still in the way. "C'mon, Adam, please, I said I'd help with your fucking Tim Taylor thing, please suck me. Please--" Mid-breath, Adam tugs down Tommy's underwear, catches Tommy's cock between his lips and sucks it on in, keeps on going until it bumps the back of his throat.

Now that Tommy's running his mouth, though, he can't stop, shit like, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah, come on, take it, fucking, cocksucking savant," and Adam nips him, bites his fucking dick, and somewhere between Adam's teeth and Tommy's brain it flips from _ow shit_ to _fuck more_.

Choking on a laugh, and Tommy's cock jammed down his throat without warning, Adam pulls off and licks his lip. "Something you wanna share, Tommy Joe?"

"Sorry," Tommy wheezes, getting a hand on it when Adam lets go to scrub his mouth dry, trying to decide if he wants to stuff it straight back between Adam's lips or jerk off all over them, "said I could."

Going back for more of Adam's awesome mouth wins out, but Adam only gives him a teasing flick of tongue, a slow rub around the head with gorgeous, gorgeous freckled lips smearing shiny wet in the sun. "Said you _maybe_ could."

"Gonna jerk off on your face," Tommy threatens.

Grinning, Adam ducks down, starts licking Tommy from balls to slit again, big wide, wet swipes of his tongue, slowly angling up to get in the best position to slide Tommy back in his mouth again. Right there, like right fucking there about to do it, Adam stops. "So you don't want me to suck you now?"

Tommy can't take this. He can't. He's going to die. He's never going to tease Adam again. He's going to build a fucking shrine to the guy if he'd have some motherfucking mercy.

"We could do that," Adam says, giving Tommy's aching cock a lazy lick, making sure he's paying attention. He so fucking is. Just not to what's coming out of Adam's mouth, but what isn't going in. "Wanna pretend to be my virgin sacrifice?"

Tommy nods frantically. If it gets him some action in the next five seconds, he doesn't fucking care. He seriously does not fucking care.

"You'll have to wear white," Adam cautions.

"I'll wear the fucking tutu again if you want me to, I'll go femmeboy or clubslut or whatever you fucking want," Tommy gasps out when Adam licks him again, keeps on licking, so good and he's so fucking close, "I'll build those fucking rocking horses for you, just, fuck, I wanna come in your mouth, let me come in your mouth."

When Adam opens up, Tommy totally expects another 'say please' to come out, not Adam swallowing him down in one swift go. He really, really tries to not buck up this time, but Adam's not holding him down like usual, is moaning softly like he maybe wants it, so Tommy gives in, hooks his fingers on the hinge of Adam's jaw, and fucks.

And oh Jesus Christ, is it fucking worth endless teasing. So, so fucking worth it, Adam rocking with him like Adam knows what he's going to do before he does it, sucking and swallowing and sucking some more. With all the teasing, Tommy figured he'd blow three seconds in, but somehow, almost biting through his lip and his calves seizing up from the strain, he manages to hang on. And on, and on, imagining Adam's mouth fucked red and swollen, kissing it after, tasting of sweat and come with the outdoor air smelling of sunlight and green growing things. He's pretty sure he gives Adam warning before he blows it spectacularly, fingertips going numb in crackle-snap pleasure, and Adam keeps on sucking.

Crawling up over him, Adam nudges his panting mouth with closed lips. Blinking dumbly at the blur of Adam's face, Tommy lazily licks at Adam's lips, tastes only a hint of salt. He totally doesn't get it until Adam hums kinda urgently and he spots the slick glisten at the corner of Adam's mouth.

"Oh shit," Tommy says, "oh fuck, you wanna like, you gonna feed it to me?"

Adam rubs his lips against Tommy's again, more come leaking free, smearing between them, and Tommy sucks in a sharp breath, goes for it. The moment he opens up, his own come and Adam's tongue push in. It's a fucking hell of a lot different than taking a shot in the mouth, spit and come all mixed together. He can't swallow properly while Adam's kissing him so some of it ends up spilling down over his face, cool where the breeze hits it, hot again when Adam chases after it, licking it up. Shakily, Tommy finally manages to get what's left in his mouth down.

"Hey," Adam says, coming back up for more kisses. "I wasn't done with that."

"Sorry, babyboy," Tommy says, this weird jittery feeling in his belly that wasn't there minutes ago. That probably should've been kinda gross. Maybe. Except his cock's still rocking a little chub, and he's thinking if he hadn't swallowed, if he'd given Adam the chance, would Adam have dipped his tongue inside Tommy's mouth again, licked it up like he'd licked up the mess on Tommy's face.

"You are so kinky," Adam says fondly, rubbing his thumb through the wet lingering near the corner of Tommy's mouth.

"Dude, me? You're the one who, who fucking--"

"Knew you'd totally get off on it?" Adam butts in, his smile whole nations wide. "Want to suck me off, do it to me?"

There's no arguing with the lust that smacks straight into Tommy's gut then. Totally fucking pointless to even try. A lot like his come, it's all over his face anyway.

"Thought so," Adam says, delighted like they're talking about whipping up steaks and Greek salad for dinner, not come-swapping games in the middle of his fucking backyard.

If they ever get around to making those rocking horses, Tommy's never going to be able to give them to the kids. Ever.


End file.
